Chocobo (Final Fantasy XV)
A chocobo is a type of large, flightless bird that appears in Final Fantasy XV. It is a recurring ''Final Fantasy'' series mascot, and its kind can be rented by Noctis Lucis Caelum and his friends to help them traverse the world of Eos. Wild chocobos also exist. Profile Chocobos are tall, friendly avians that roam wild but can be tamed and ridden. Several are kept at Wiz Chocobo Post in Duscae. The birds become loyal companions, and they are capable of jumping high, gliding short distances, and swimming in calm waters. Chocobos feed on greens; gysahl greens are their favorite. While wild chocobos can only be found with yellow or black feathers, tame ones allow their owners to dye their plumage a variety of colors. Their chicks are fairly large and docile with fluffy bodies. Gameplay Chocobos enable Noctis and his friends to travel at high speeds. They are not as fast as the Regalia, but they can go off-road. While chocobos are flightless, they can jump high, glide short distances, dash, and even swim. Taking a chocobo to the Vesperpool in northern Cleigne lets the player access fishing spots that cannot be reached on foot. Riding on a chocobo the first time earns the Chocobo Jockey achievement/trophy. Enemies attack the party even when it is riding on chocobos, but they cannot be fought until the birds are dismounted. Chocobos may flee from battle, but they gain the ability to attack and perform link-strikes with Noctis as their levels increase. A chocobo's level, in combination with what it is fed, also determines its stamina, jump height, and gliding ability. For a fee of 50 gil per day, Noctis and friends can rent chocobos for up to a week at various outposts. The birds can be called at any time by a whistle, and they follow the party when they are not being ridden. Chocobos join Noctis and his friends at camp, where they receive stat boosts if fed special greens. Greens can be purchased at Wiz Chocobo Post or obtained directly from Wiz by completing the quests he offers. At the Wiz Chocobo Post stables, the player can adjust the color of the party's chocobos, equip them with medals won from racing, and name them. Level bonuses Chocobos level up after they are ridden for extended periods of time. This occasionally grants them new abilities. Chocobo levels, rental ability and customization carry over when using chapter select. Chocobo statuses from food Like with the party, chocobos can be fed at camp. These statuses are likewise displayed in blue. *Chocobold increases chocobo stamina. It is applied by feeding chocobos Mimett Greens. *Chocoboost increases chocobo top speed. It is applied by feeding chocobos Curiel Greens. *Chocobounce increases chocobo jump distance. It is applied by feeding chocobos Reagan Greens. *Chocobest increases chocobo stamina, top speed, and jump distance. It is applied by feeding chocobos Sylkis Greens. Ascension Grid The player can unlock abilities on the Ascension that enhance chocobo-related activities. Chocobo racing Noctis can race chocobos against his allies at a track near Wiz Chocobo Post. The first race is against Prompto. If the player wins they can race Gladiolus. If they win they can race against Ignis. Iris is the toughest opponent to beat. She can be challenged after she's been a party member. Musical themes "Blues de Chocobo" plays while the party is at Wiz Chocobo Post, and "Rodeo de Chocobo" plays while riding a chocobo. Both were composed by Yoko Shimomura. During E3 2016 Square Enix showed a trailer with music by Afrojack that contained a bit of the chocobo theme. This can be played on the game's music player. Prompto Argentum sometimes sings the chocobo theme after the player learns about the Wiz Chocobo Post. An arrangement of the "Victory Fanfare" plays when winning a chocobo race. "Rodeo de Chocobo" that plays when the player rides a chocobo originally could not be overridden with the in-game MP3 player, but this was addressed in patch 1.05. The riding music is different when walking/swimming and trotting, and the music transitions to the trotting music smoothly. The transition time for walk-to-run is set longer than run-to-walk so that the music would not change every time the player must slow down to avoid a tree or to turn.https://youtu.be/jtoyunrO62I?t=15m20s Creation and development Square Enix considered allowing players to catch and tame chocobos during the development of Final Fantasy XV. The company wanted the birds to have a lovable presence but look realistic, thus it had artists hide their leg joints with plumage and also disguise the patches of skin that appear under their eyes. Great care was taken to ensure the chocobos that appear in Final Fantasy XV were "cute." Gallery Drop-ship-FFXV.png|A blue chocobo. FFXV Chocobo Chick.jpg|A chocobo chick. Chocobo-Egg-FFXV.png|A black chocobo egg. Black-Chocobo-Chick-FFXV.png|Black chocobo chick. Chocobo-Hubcaps-FFXV.png|The Regalia's hubcaps have a chocobo talon motif. Chocobo-Christmas-Art-FFXV.jpg|Artwork depicting a yellow and black chocobo that was released for Christmas, 2015. Chocobo-FFXV-Artwork.jpg FFXV Regalia Golden Chocobo.jpg|Coloring: Golden Chocobo Edition. ChocoboSalon-ffxv-mapicon.png|Chocobo Salon map icon. Trivia *The Regalia's hubcaps have a chocobo talon motif. The Regalia itself can also be customized with a special, chocobo-related skin. *In December, 2015, Square Enix's official Final Fantasy XV-related social media accounts asked fans to decide whether a chocobo that was to appear in a special piece of holiday artwork should be yellow or black. Yellow was victorious. *It is possible to visit Angelgard via an "out of bounds" glitch if the player swims there on a chocobo. *The artist in Altissia likes to draw chocobos; there is a drawing at Wiz Chocobo Post, and two at her spot in Altissia. References Category:Chocobo Category:Final Fantasy XV